Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
As a liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) to discharge liquid, for example, a circulation-type head is known. In the circulation-type head, of the liquid supplied to an individual liquid chamber, liquid having not been discharged is returned and circulated from a liquid delivery channel to a circulation common liquid chamber to enhance the performance of discharging bubbles having entered the individual liquid chamber and reduce change in properties of liquid.